


Between the Lines

by Krederic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 17:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11605662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krederic/pseuds/Krederic
Summary: Being a super fan isn’t easy. Nor is it cheap. Keith realized this when he had spent the entirety of his part-time paycheck on merchandise. Books, to be exact. All by the same author; Takashi Shirogane.UPDATES: Fridays





	Between the Lines

Being a super fan isn’t easy. Nor is it cheap. Keith realized this when he had spent the entirety of his part-time paycheck on merchandise. Books, to be exact. All by the same author; Takashi Shirogane. It was a secret, of course.

Takashi Shirogane was a well-known romance novelist. His stories were targeted toward young idealist and tired housewives. They could get quite raunchy, so it came to no surprise that Takashi quickly climbed the charts and held his place at the top.

If someone were to catch on to Keith’s infatuation, he’d be ridiculed. The cashier of Books n’ Nooks was very proud of the cool exterior he had molded over the years. He liked to think of himself as aloof, yet charming. He’d hold onto that persona until he shuffled home and shut himself in his room, shielded from the world’s judgement.

Which is, _without a doubt_ , why today was exceptionally frustrating.

**Author's Note:**

> -


End file.
